Talk:Tips and tricks/@comment-68.193.109.140-20130613154924
I usually farm chapter 1 part 5 for units to dismiss or inherit. One good way, if you have the capability to do so, to speed up the min/max process on cards is to have several accounts. I have a "main" account and a "feed" account. The main account is where I have my coliseum team and my stronger units to fight raid bosses. The feed account is primarily used JUST for farming mahni (through chapter 1 questing), and it is also used to speed up the evolution/inheritance process. It goes a lot faster when you have access to 1.5-2x experience twice per day. You can also use the feed account to store units; it's a risky process but you can trade your cards between accounts to store/level-up. You can also transfer mahni by putting N cards on the bazaar for x mahni then buying it with your other account. Don't get discouraged when you see Mayday Roses or Vermillion Reapers for 9999 healstones; I'm sure not EVERYONE is trolling by putting them up for that much =_=; Feed accounts are good, but I don't condone using low-level alts in the coliseum. Being level 27 with a team of 5 immortal justices (adding up to over 80k attack power in some cases) is a bit unfair. Considering how high level accounts can't target you, a low-level account can crush people at its level bracket and also beat high level accounts without fear of having their treasure taken from them. Seems legit.. I highly recommend maxing out your cards before evolving them. Sure, it might take a while to do that in some cases, but it's definitely worth it. Getting those extra stats really adds up; you can make S-rares just as powerful as U-rares in some cases. It makes me sad when I see high-priced (healstones), event, U-rare evolved cards like Soul-blade maiden with base stats. You can usually tell when an evolved card wasn't maxed...just check how much +stats it has (the number in red). If the number is in the 1000s, the person maxed out the lower rarity cards (or a couple of them). If not, then they just evolved them from level 1. When inheriting cards during 1.5-2x experience, I recommend "cooking" (termed from a blog) units before inheritance. Basically, what I do is save my fiero points until I get a 2x experience pop then use them to fill up my unit roster. I grab high pride units like little succubus, faeries, or U-normals (20 pride) and feed them 9 units each. The LS and faeries usually hit max level, and the other units hit to about 24-27. I do that 9 times, then I feed the unit I want to level those 9 cards. I've been able to max a couple cards per day just during 2x experience. I think the most I've leveled a unit has been by about 56 levels in one go. Although, I have never tried inheriting 9 LS or faerie cards at once (most has been about 4-5). You almost always want your card to be level 1 when you inherit. Don't quote me on this (hue hue anonymous) but I'm pretty there are diminishing returns to leveling the higher the card gets. For example, Level 1 card --> inherit 9 cards with 10 pride --> 14 levels. (level 15) Level 15 card --> inherit 9 cards with 10 pride --> 7-8 levels (level 22-23) Level 22-23 --> inherit 9 cards with 10 pride --> 3-4 levels (level 26-27) so on and so forth until the cards gains less than 1 level per inheritance.. In the coliseum, some people make their leader a weaker card just to disguise their team's strength. I've seen team with cards like innocent GF as the leader, but they've had 4 immortal justices on the team, or posting a ranged card and being all aerial (...totally not what I do ^-^). If you're serious about ranking, try to have several configs set-up and just go with your gut, I guess. I haven't gotten past chapter 8 on the story yet, so I really don't know what higher level chapters offer as far as units are concerned. I'm sure the really high level chapters offer some decent cards to farm (hopefully?) As of right now, chapter 1 farming seems to be the most efficient for me (level 69; 248 vigor)...just a lot of pressing the "Okay" button -.- Not so boring when you're multi-tasking That's all the tips I have at the moment...I might come back and update this reponse at some point. However, before I go, check out this blog post. I found it very useful (I had no idea what I was doing when I read this...was very informative about the evolving process and maxing out card skills) Here: http://artamieknights.blogspot.com/2013/01/cerberus-age.html I'm sure the blogger will appreciate the hits to their website ;D (if they still use it, that is..)